


New Years Kiss

by shazel64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Darth Vader, Mentioned Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazel64/pseuds/shazel64
Summary: Han Solo and Luke Skywalker vacation in Naboo.





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softiejace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/gifts).



> so uhh this isn't really linear to canon at all. and the setting is also kinda inaccurate because i haven't watched the prequels in quite a while. this is mostly just a harmless fluff piece and i hope han isn't too out of character lmaooo. also i originally wrote this for my best friend jace so also go check out their star wars stuff if u do read this thanks.

Luke stood out in the middle of a quiet and peaceful prairie field. Onoam and Veruna shined bright above his head as he took in the sight before him. A few feet back lay a blanket, empty save for a single basket full of food native to Naboo. 

Han came up behind Luke, his arms slinking around Luke’s torso. His chin came to rest gently on top of Luke’s head.

“Can you feel that?” Came Luke’s gentle voice. A smile graced his face, and his eyes fell closed. The moonlight made the shadows of the trees dance across his face. Han didn’t feel a damn thing, save for the wind blowing up his back and giving him goosebumps.

“Feel what?” He eventually asked. For most people, Han wouldn’t’ve even bothered to give a reply, but it was Luke. As if Luke had heard his thoughts (knowing the young jedi, he probably had heard his thoughts somehow), the man turned in his arms so he could face Han.

“The Force. It’s strong here. I think it’s because my father once visited this place.” A quick shadow crossed Luke’s face at the mention of his father, and Han consciously tightened his hold on the Jedi. The wounds were still fresh. For someone like Luke, Han couldn’t help but wonder if it would always be like that. The thought made him worry sometimes. 

Trying to lighten the mood, Han shoots Luke his trademark smirk.

“Kid, are you trying to tell me you brought us all the way out here to the place where your parents once boned?” Luke’s jaw drops in shock at Han’s words, as if the thought had never even occurred to him before.

“Han!” Luke exclaims, face quickly turning red at the thought. “If you were anyone else I think I’d feel more shocked, but that is just the kind of thing you would say.”

Han cackles at the facial expression Luke has pulled. “Hey, hey. I’m jus’ kiddin’ with you, kid. I know this place-- this planet-- is important to you.” Han has heard the stories. Him and Luke have been here on Naboo long enough to have heard every story of the young Queen of Naboo that died tragically. It seems to be a miracle within itself that no one has recognized Luke to be one of the lost twins that caused the death of the Queen.

“I just wish that I could have known her, Han. The stories, they help, but it’s not enough, you know?” Han rubs his hands up and down Luke’s sides in comfort. Han has never met his parents, never even paid them a second thought. So, no. He doesn’t know how Luke feels, but he nods along anyway.

“She would be so proud of who you’ve become, Luke.” Han isn’t exactly known to be the sappy type, but he means these words. He has no doubt in his mind that if Padme Amidala had survived, she would have admired her son. 

The locals describe her as a great leader, passionate and driven, willing to risk anything for her people. She sounds exactly like Luke.

Luke rests his head on Han’s chest, sighing softly. “Thank you. For everything. This trip has meant so much to me, and I’m so happy I got to spend it all with you.” 

Han smiles. “I could have never imagined a better vacation with anyone else.” He pulls back a bit to meet Luke’s soft stare. “Let’s go lay down.” He leads Luke back to the blanket where he plops down. Han pats the empty space next to him, waiting for the young Jedi to follow suit.

Once they’re comfortably situated, Han takes in the view. From up on this empty plain, the stars seem to stretch on for forever. Even though the city bustles about just below them, there’s no sort of buildings or anything to obstruct their view of the rest of the galaxy. Han has traveled his whole life up in the stars, but the way they look from the solid ground of a planet never ceases to amaze him. He thinks, briefly, that if he does ever get to retire, from smuggling, from being a general, he would choose Naboo. If just to remember this memory forever.

“What’s on your mind?” Comes Luke’s voice. Han wants to tell him. Stay with me here. We could live up in these mountains, undisturbed from wars and the Empire. Get away from all of it. But he knows Luke would never agree. Luke loves his life as a Jedi too much. He loves the excitement, the sense of adventure, and Han loves it too, just less now that he has Luke.  
He doesn’t know how to put in words how he feels, so he settles for a simple, “just thinking about the stars.” That answer seems to satisfy Luke, so the Jedi falls quiet again.

Distantly, Han hears a bell tolling from the city down below. For a second, he forgets what the bell signifies, then he remembers with a smile. Han rolls onto his side so he can face Luke properly.  
“Do you hear that, kid?” Luke’s expression changes into one of concentration as he tries to focus on the sounds of the city below. Eventually it clicks and Luke flashes Han one of his brilliant smiles.  
“Bells.” Luke’s voice sounds awed. Han remembers that Luke has probably never experienced a real New Year’s before.

Han pretends to feign innocence as he ponders something. “Hm, I could’ve sworn New Years stands for something.” Luke looks at him in confusion, not picking up on the hint Han is trying to drop.

“Is it your birthday?” 

Han laughs. “No kid. It’s not my birthday.”

“Then what is it? Wait, are we supposed to give presents on New Years!? My folks never did that on Tatooine.”

Han laughs again. “Luke. Luke. Calm down, kid. It’s a kiss. You get a New Years kiss. It’s like a, uh, tradition of sorts.” Luke looks puzzled, and Han can’t help the smile that crosses his face. “What? You mean to tell me you’ve never received a New Years kiss from anyone before?” Luke shakes his head. He looks just as naive as he once did all those years back on Tatooine. “Well, let me demonstrate then.”

Han closes the few centimeters between them to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. This isn’t Luke’s and his first kiss together, but every time Han does kiss him it still makes him feel the same way. Warmth spreads through his body until he feels warm all over. Luke’s kisses make him feel as if he’s just consumed an entire bottle of Corellian rum. Or as if the sun’s rays have seeped into his skin and illuminated him from the inside out. Unexpectedly, Luke rolls over until he’s on top of Han. Luke pulls back and the pair stare at each other, large smiles plastered on their faces.

“I love you,” Han whispers. If Luke’s smile could get any wider, Han thinks it would. He knows he’s the first to say those three little words, and that is a really big step, but Han feels so disconnected from this situation that it doesn’t even phase him. Him being the first one to say I love you feels so out of character, but with Luke he can’t help that he’s that way. The young Jedi just does something to him. Luke has changed him so much. When they had first met, back in that lowlife joint on Tatooine, Han would have never imagined that their relationship would progress this far, or that he’d even be in a relationship with a do-gooder like Luke. He remembers their time back on Hoth, and how he had braved a whiteout to go out and save Luke from the bitter cold. Han was unable to understand in that moment why he cared so much about getting Luke back. He had thought it had been the obvious answers: Luke is a Jedi, Luke is important to the Rebels, Luke is important to Leia, Luke is his friend. It had never occurred to him that there was something more hiding in those feelings. Yet here he was, telling Luke that he loved him. Han had thought he had been in love once, and that had been with Lando until the man went and betrayed him. Han had thought, after that, he would have been a loveless rogue, someone who went from bar to bar, hooking up with random people and then never seeing them again. Then he met Luke.

“I love you, Han Solo.” Comes Luke’s reply, filled to the brim with adoration and love. Luke leans back down for another kiss, and Han is sure he has never been this happy before.

Happy New Year, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and i hope this didn't suck completely.


End file.
